Sparks Fly
by TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: RUMPLE IS BACK, THIS TAKES PLACE NOT LONG AFTER THE MIDSEASON FINALE OF SEASON 4, *SPOILERS* AND THE DARK ONE HAS BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS TO CAUSE HAVOK ON STORYBROOKE AND REGINA IN PARTICULAR. THIS IS PART ONE OF MANY I'LL POST UPDATES AS SOON AS I CAN. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Sparks Fly

HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHAT HAPPENED WAS BETWEEN THE EVIL QUEEN AND MALEFICET, WELL YOU ARE ABOUT TO FIND OUT. BE WARNED IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP ON SEASON 4.A THAN THERE ARE SOME SPOILERS.

Sparks Fly

8 WEEKS AGO

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, she let out a sigh of relief_, -he's gone, that little imp really won't be coming back to StoryBrooke-_. A smile crept across her ruby lips, the Dark One, now banished to a land without his precious magic, was just the thing she needed to hear to lift her spirits, not having to deal with that green skinned fool anymore made things a lot easier not only for her but for everyone in the town. But not even this news could truly mask the true pain that pierced her heart like a dagger, losing Robin was the only thing she could think about, the image of him crossing the town line and never being able to come back was imprinted in her thoughts. She could still feel his lips covering hers just before he crossed, that memory forced tears to her eyes. Suddenly a hand grasped hers and she saw Henry appear at her side,_ -without you I don't think I would be able to go on-, _her beloved son was the only thing keeping her going.

"Are you okay, Mom?" she fought back tears and squeezed his hand,

'Of course," she forced a smile as she answered, "I'm fine, come on lets go home," relief washed across her face, "all of this is finally over."

PRESENT DAY

Regina thought back to that moment when she said those words to Henry, -_over, of course it could never be that simple, Rumple always finds a way to get want he wants- _ she thought as she stared across at The Dark One.

"How the hell did you get back here, if I recall correctly your darling Belle banished you from ever returning to StoryBrooke." A smile crept across Rumples face,

"You should know by now Dearie, I don't give up so easily, did you honestly think banishing me would really keep me away from the person I love?" he laughed.

"She doesn't want you back," a sly grin crossed her face. Rumple stepped forward and leaned toward Regina,

"We shall see, Dearie, but first I think you have some catching up to do with an old pal," and with that he disappeared into a cloud of green smoke. –_What,an old pal- _Regina felt confused,

"Hello, old friend." Regina froze; fear crept over her as a striking figure with a staff appeared from a dark cloud of smoke.

"Maleficent! But how, your-your….."

"Dead, well almost." She laughed throwing her hands in the air, "but despite your efforts here I am, alive and kicking." Maleficent glided closer anger clear on her beautiful face, "28 years, Regina, 28 years you left me trapped beneath this town in my Dragon form. " Her black dress glittered in the moonlight as she drifted closer to Regina.

"How could you do that to me, Regina?" hate spewed from her voice. Now standing directly in front of Regina she grazed her hand along the side of Reginas face, "I thought I meant more to you than that, how could you." Regina thought she heard a hint of sadness in Maleficents voice as she spoke. "We were friends." Regina reached up and took Maleficents hand in hers,

"We were more than friends Maleficent, much more." Regina looked up into Maleficents piercing eyes, holding her hand for a moment before she yanked it from her grasp.

"I've been thinking about this day for a very long time, my dear, you're going to wish you never trapped me bellow this horrid land." Leaning in she took Reginas face in her hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "See you soon, my pet," then disappeared into the night.

MANY YEARS AGO IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST

Knocking wasn't something Regina did, ever, and neither was subtly, making an entrance was something she quite enjoyed. A grin emerged from her face as she busted through the doors -_Well, what kind of palace has no guards- _the empty hall echoed with her footsteps as she strutted across_ the _concrete hall. Stopping she spun around,

"I know you're here, come out, come out where ever you are." A wind blew across the floor,

"How dare you enter my palace, who do you think you are!" Regina spun on her heals,

"I am the Queen, my dear, and if you wanted to keep people out maybe you should have some better security, I hardly broke a sweat." She smirked, "I have so wanted to meet you," she edged forward, "Maleficent is it?"

"Yes, it is," she answered rising from her thrown, "and why has the infamous Evil Queen decided to pay a visit to someone like me?" Maleficent gracefully walked down the steps toward her.

"Ah, so you do know who I am, well my reputation does precede me. And I came here, my dear, to help you, you see, we are alike you and I. We could help one another, we both seem to have a certain princess that we want to get rid of, becoming allies could make things much, much similar for the two of us." Maleficent stopped, shifted her staff into the other hand and stepping closer she smiled,

"What did you have in mind?"

PRESENT DAY

That day they first met came to mind as Regina knocked on the "Un-Charmings" door, the door opened and Snow emerged,

"Regina, we weren't expecting you," she smiled but seeing the look on Reginas face it faded away, "What's wrong?" Regina stepped through the doorway, Emma and David emerged from another room concern on their face.

"Rumple." Regina went to the nearest chair and sank into it, "he's back." Emma approached Regina,

"What that's not possible, he can't come back, Belle used the dagger to send him away."

"Well he seemed to find a way around that, because not ten minutes ago that imp paid me a visit. I don't know how he did it, but he did." David moved beside Snow,

"Great, I thought we'd never have to see Gold again, he'll be looking for the Sorcerers hat, we have to keep it away from him at all costs." Snow nodded,

"I agree with Charming, Gold cannot get that hat." Emma looked down at Regina who had her head in her hands,

"Regina, what else is wrong," Regina looked up, "Something else happened didn't it?" She turned to face Emma,

"He's not alone."

MANY YEARS AGO IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST

"They did it!" Regina smiled as she appeared from a cloud of purple smoke, a devilish smile across her lips, "All our troubles will soon be gone, my dear." She raised her left hand revealing an apple red as blood; Maleficent rose from her chair beaming,

"They retrieved it!" Maleficent stroked the apple in Reginas hand, "I knew those brats would be good for something."

"You finally choose the right pair of children this time, took you long enough, the others kept eating the damn candy." Regina put the apple into a silk pouch dangling from her hip.

"Don't blame me, I can't help it if children are weak minded," Maleficent turned and sat back down, "so, what did you do with those two brats after they swiped our apple?" Regina sat down next to Maleficent.

"I told them they could stay with me in my castle, and live with me, that they would never want or need for anything again," she looked away, sadness arising within her, "but they said they would rather be left alone in the middle of the forest than stay with me." Maleficent face grew soft and she reached out and grabbed her friends hand, Regina looked across at Maleficent, and for the first time she felt something more between them than just friendship.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends

Chapter 2:

Old Friends

PRESENT DAY

Maleficent paced uneasy under the glowing light of the yellow moon, her dress reflected the pale light onto the trees that surrounded her as she glided back and forth. The image of Regina's soft hand caressing hers flashed in her mind, -_No! Remember what she did to you, she's your enemy and she must pay! - _ anger reemerged at the thought of her imprisonment beneath the town. She took in a deep breath and cold air filled her lungs, ever since her time caged beneath StoryBrooke all her thoughts have been on the revenge she would take on her former friend. –_Friends, we had been more than that – _her mind traveled back to the night when she first felt a spark between Regina and herself, that night when she first reached out and took Regina's hand in her own. –_Stop it! I can't let my feeling cloud my judgment, not now, not when I'm so close to getting my revenge- _Revenge she thought, that's the only thing she had now, the only thing fueling her to go on, she had nothing else, it was all taken from her, ripped away by Regina's curse.

"Darling, what are you doing, out here in the woods all alone?" Cruella drifted out from behind her, turning Maleficent leaned against her staff,

"Go away, Cruella." She waved her away.

"Like you could get rid of me that easily, my love." Cruella lifted her fur coat around her shoulders, "Regina looked shocked enough to see you."

"Spying on me are we?" Maleficent smirked, "You never can mind your own business."

"But darling, don't you see," Cruella moved beside Maleficent, "my friends business is my business." Cruella put a hand on her shoulder. "I only want to help," she moved in front of Maleficent, "I can see you have some unresolved feelings for this Evil Queen, but remember what she did to you, my love, the suffering she put you through."

"I haven't forgotten, my dear, I will never forget." Cruella was in the only true friend Maleficent felt she had, oh there was that Sea Witch but she never trusted her, Cruella though seemed to understand her and even before the curse, Maleficent felt a connection between them. But the passion she had always felt for Regina entered her mind one again…

ENCHANTED FOREST MANY YEARS AGO

Maleficent was draped across her velvet couch; eyes closed listening to the silence of her isolated palace,

"Resting are we," Regina's voice echoed from behind her, the clicking of the Queens high heels got louder as she rounded the couch and sat next Maleficent, she reached over Maleficent and placed her arm on the opposite side of the couch as she pressed her body against Maleficents, "I missed you, my dear." She purred as she placed a passionate kiss on her lips, and reached up to lace her figures through Maleficents. The kiss made Maleficent moan as she wrapped her left arm around Regina waist pulling her closer against her, her heart beat faster as Regina kissed her necked and her hand made its way to her breast. Regina took Maleficents face in her hand, kissing her again this time parting her lips as their tongues met,

"What, did, you, find, out?" she spoke in pieces as they continued to kiss grasping each other in a deep embrace. Regina raised her headed and smiled,

"We'll talk about it later," she smirked as she moved her hands towards Maleficent blouse and undid her buttons,

"As you wish, my Queen."

LATER THAT EVENING

Maleficent sat up and re-buttoned her dress, and looking back over should at Regina she blushed,

"I guess you really did miss me," she smiled as Regina leaned over and kissed her shoulder wrapping her arms around Maleficents slender waist and leaned into her.

"Of course I did, my visits to see you seem to be the only thing that brings me joy these days." She placed her head on Maleficents back, "Our….. relationship has become more important to me than I could have possibly imagined."

"I feel the same way, my pet." Maleficent placed her arms around Regina's, "So, what did you find out about our little curse." –_I cannot let her find out the truth, not ever- _Regina released her arms from around Maleficent and her voice grew hard,

"Nothing, no one knows who has the curse," relief came over Maleficent –_Thank God-_ Ever since Snow was awoken from her sleeping curse by her beloved Prince Charming, all Regina's efforts have been focused on retrieving the Dark Curse. Maleficent understood the hatred for Snow ran deep with Regina almost as deep as hers for that beasty Princess Aurora, but Maleficent couldn't complain the curse used on Aurora was still in place. –_She won't be waking up anytime soon- _The thought brought a slight smile to her face –_She's nothing more than a Sleeping Beauty now- _but knowing Regina would stop at nothing to get her revenge –_The Dark Curse, it can't be used, its devastation knows no bounds- _she wanted to help Regina but not if it means releasing that curse upon the entire land. She would keep its location a secret; even if it meant causing the person she cared the most about pain.

PRESENT DAY

Maleficent faced Cruella,

"You're right, I need to forget my past feelings to make Regina suffer as I have." She pushed the memory of Regina away and focused only on her anger, and looked at Cruella, "to do that I may need your help."

"Why of course, Darling!" She laughed. "What are friends for," Cruella reveled in the thought of bringing such a powerful foe to her knees, "we shall make your precious Evil Queen wish she never broke your heart."

"Indeed we shall." A dark smile crossed Maleficents lips, "Indeed we shall."


	3. Chapter 3 The Past Can Bite

Chapter 3:

The Past Can Bite

PRESENT DAY

She couldn't sleep, how could she, her former lover who wants nothing more than to see Regina suffer was the only thing she could think about, her once friend had suffered by her own hands for so very long, she had made sure she was punished like no other under her glorious curse. –_What have I done- _Maleficent had been on her mind even before she showed up in her little town, her thoughts had been on the pain she had caused for so long on those around her back in the Enchanted Forest. –_I really couldn't see anything past my own vengeance against Snow- _she had hurt the one true friend she ever had before coming to StoryBrooke, -_I was so blinded- _if she could she would take back what she had done to Maleficent, out of everyone she had hurt she regretted hurting her the most. She sank into the couch behind her and laid her head back against soft pillows behind her,

"Self-pity does not look good on you, darling." Regina sat up and striking black and white figure drifted out of the shadows.

"Cruella!" She had not seen the fur draped woman in years, "but how, I didn't curse you."

"No dear you didn't, but I haven't been in StoryBrooke all these many years, I've been on the outside, in the "real world" as you would say."

"I haven't seen you since…"

"Since Rumple trained us together all those long years ago in the Enchanted Forest. I must say you do look good, despite losing the love of your life, again." Cruella grinned; she enjoyed seeing Regina cringe at her last statement. Cruella's last words stung Regina's heart,

"What do you want Cruella, this obviously isn't a social call?" Regina stood,

"To prepare you."

"For what?" Regina raised an eye brow.

"Why for your inevitable demise, you see I going to do what I've longed to do since the day I met you."

"And what would that be, my dear."

"To destroy you!" an evil smile spread across Cruella's face.

"I'd like to see you try." Regina looked down and created a glowing fireball in her hand but when she looked up, Cruella had disappeared, "Damn!" –_Maleficent, now Cruella- _She extinguished the fireball from her hand and sank back down onto the couch, -_it seems as though my past is finally coming back to haunt me-. _


	4. Chapter 4 If She Doesn't Scare You

BEEN PUTTING THESE OUT FAST BECASUSE THE IDEAS JUST KEEP COMING OUT OF ME, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THEM, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, THANKS FOR READING.

Chapter 4:

If She Doesn't Scare You…

PRESENT DAY

Daylight had just broke and warm sunlight grazed Cruella's face, her little trip to visit Regina had put her in an unusually good mood, -_it was time to put that Queen in her place_-. She had no idea what Cruella was capable of, she never did, Regina always thought she was so very special but Cruella knew better. Cruella's tight fitting black dress underneath her fabulous fur showed off the sunlight as tiny reflections of light danced around her, subtly was something Cruella had never heard of, always over dressing for any occasion with magnificent furs and dresses. She was wearing one of her favorites, a beautiful white fox coat that was soft to the touch, Cruella passed a small pond and caught her reflection in the shimmering glass, -_Damn, I look good- _she chuckled,

"How very vain we are, dearie." Rumple appeared next to her own reflection,

"Hello, Rumple." A hint of spite in her voice, "aren't you supposed to be winning your hand maid back, or have you finally gotten over that wench."

"Watch yourself dearie, that's my wife you're talking about."

"Don't you mean Ex-wife," she laughed, Rumple moved closer, anger in his eyes, "oh, come on, darling, lighten up you'll get your maid back."

"She is not my maid, Cruella, and I'd watch your tone."

"Always so very touchy," Cruella moved her coat around her shoulder.

"I see you paid a visit to the dear old Queen, what could you possibly want with Regina?"

"None of your concern," Cruella turned and started walking away, but Rumple wouldn't let her off that easy,

"You're working with Maleficent aren't you," Rumple eased his cane in front of Cruella to stop her, "seeking revenge against the Queen, oh, this should be fun to watch, I can't wait to see how this plays out."

"This doesn't concern you," she turned and faced him, "stay out of our way Rumple." Cruella gazed down at him, "she's none of your concern."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of standing in the way of your revenge, dearie, but I will say this, don't under estimate Regina, she has friends here in StoryBrooke, and they will try and protect her."

"Oh I know," she smirked, "I'm counting on it."

MANY YEARS AGO IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST

Regina conjured her fireball with difficulty, -_as usual_ – Cruella pushed in front of Regina and with ease a glowing fireball emerged, she gazed back at the Queen with a look of triumph. –_Why Rumple pays her more attention I'll never understand-_ Cruella was obviously the more powerful of the two, learning with no difficulty but never receiving any credit, _-that idiotic Queen wouldn't stand a chance against me-._

"Well done, Dearies," Rumple stepped in front of Regina, "been practicing I see." A smile crossed his face as he placed a hand underneath Regina's chin. Anger rose in Cruella, -_one day, Regina, I'll show you who really is the most powerful witch of all-. _

NOT LONG AFTER

Cruella stared in the mirror,

"All these lessons and for what, to hear Rumple gloat about Regina on a daily basis." Cruella tore off her coat and threw it on the bed, then turned back around to face the floor length mirror. But a sudden chill came across her, as though she was being watched, glancing around she scanned the room,

"Don't be alarmed." A dark figure spoke as she revealed herself from amongst the shadows, "So you're the famous Cruella De Vil I've heard so much about." Cruella was a bit taken back, the woman who stood before her in a long black dress with a small pointed hat perched at the top of her red hair, was nothing like she had ever seen before.

"You're…"

"Green," she laughed, "yes, I know, I actually quite like it." She laid her broom stick against Cruella's bed post and made her way across the room, "I've wanted to meet you for some time."

"And why is that, darling, what could you possibly want from me?" Cruella tensed ready for a fight as the green witch stopped not 2 feet from her.

"Why your help of course, we both seem to have the same problem."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"Regina." Cruella looked up with interest, and slight smile across her face, extending a green hand she introduced herself,

"My name is Zelena, but you may know me by my more popular name, the Wicked Witch of the West." Cruella reached out and took Zelana's hand,

"It is very nice to meet you," a devilish grin on her face," I think we have some things we need to discuss."

MANY YEARS AGO IN OZ

Her frequent visits to Oz where something Cruella looked forward to, she had found a friend in Zelena as well as a mentor, Zelena's natural abilities were nothing short of amazing. Cruella had learned so much from Zelena and her abilities seem to have doubled since meeting the Wicked Witch. –_My magic would never have grown at this rate back in the Enchanted Forest, at least not with that Queen around-. _Cruella had been in Oz for some time now, Zelena's silver slippers transported them between worlds, but this last trip had lasted longer, Cruella seemed to find herself wanting to stay in Oz longer with each visit.

"Now, focus," Zelena put a hand on each of Cruella's shoulders, "shape shifting into another creature is difficult it requires all your attention." Cruella closed her eyes and concentrated on her task at hand, but nothing happened.

"Damn! This is the third time I've tried." Cruella stomped her foot in frustration, Zelena let out a laugh,

"Don't fret, doll, you will get it, it just takes time." She removed her hands from Cruella's shoulders and turned her around to face her, "Use your anger to your advantage, focus and manipulate it to your will. Now try again." Cruella nodded –_focus,_ _use your anger to your advantage- _a tingle came over Cruella and suddenly everything around her seemed to become bigger, she looked up and saw Zelena towering over her with a huge smile across her face, she tried to say something but all that came out was a bark. From above her Zelena spoke,

"Now reign in your power and concentrate on transforming back." Doing what Zelena said she directed her thoughts to her human form, another tingling sensation washed over her as she transformed back into herself again. Zelena let out a laugh,

"Well I wasn't expecting that."

"Expecting what?"

"You turned into a Dalmatian." She smiled, "never took you for a dog person."

"Oh, well it's not that surprising actually, Dalmatians have always interested me, they have beautiful coats." Zelena reached out and stroked her fur jacket,

"I think that is enough for today, we should get you back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Do I really need to go back, darling; it seems to be much easier to stay here in Oz with you."

"Ah but my dear, I need you to keep an eye on that Queen."

"You still haven't told me why you hate her so much."

"We have history, Regina and I." Zelena turned to walk out of the chamber room, her winged beast not far behind, "she took away my happy ending."


	5. Chapter 5 I'll Get You, My Pretty

Chapter 5:

I'll Get You, My Pretty

PRESENT DAY

"What are you thinking, Cruella, we cannot do this."

"It took me a very long time to find this, Maleficent, and I will use it." Cruella ignored her friend's objections to her plans.

"Bringing people back from the dead has unforeseen consequences, you know this." An object appeared in Cruella's hand, "Not with this, we trade a life for a life once we summon him, that's how this works." The object Cruella held within her hand was a black candle; strange symbols that were unfamiliar lined the outside of the casing.

"Once lite he will be summoned."

"Cruella listen to me, he is unpredictable you never know what he will do." Cruella produced a flame from her figure, "Cruella, don't!" The flame met the candle wick and a black flame sparked from the ancient object. The ground around them shook violently and a cracked formed under foot forcing Cruella and Maleficent to jump out of the way. A dark mist arouse around them as a figure formed, Maleficent shivered –_It's really him-. _

"Well, hellooooo ladies, nice night for a lovely resurrection," both women stood speechless, "what, did my hair go out," He reached up and ran his hand over his head. "The name is Hades, but you already knew that, so what can I do for you this fine night." Cruella straightened her back,

"I need you to bring someone back from the dead."

"Boom, I just happen to be able to do that." Hades causally moved closer, "as you may know I am the Rule of the Underworld, it's a lot nicer than you may think down there, a little gloomy but hey, what are you gunna do." Hades circled Cruella and Maleficent, "So who are we bringing back from the dead, this fine evening." Cruella looked at Hades as he came around to face her,

"The Wicked Witch." Maleficent let out a slight gasp, Hades chuckled,

"Zelena, huh, well I can make that happen, but only if you do something for me in return."

"What do you want?" Hades put his arm around Cruella,

"Oh, only a soul, it's kind of my thing; you know the whole trade one soul for another." Cruella turned her head to look Hades straight on,

"I think that can be arranged," a devious smile came across her face, "Ursula, darling." She called out; within a few seconds the Sea Witch appeared.

"What do you want Crue…" a look of confusion crossed her face as she saw Hades, "Hades!" Cruella glanced back at the lord of the Underworld.

"Your soul." A huge grin flashed across the Gods face, he stepped forward and Ursula feel too her knees, reaching out a hand the ghostly mirage of Ursula soul tore from her body and flew into the opening in the earth, her body feel to the ground and denigrated into a puddle of water

"Well that was satisfying, been trying to find a way to get back at Poseidon for years now after he and Zeus trapped me in Tartarus for all eternity." Hades looked back at Cruella, "Ah, yes now for your friend, the Wicked Witch." A grey image flew from within the pit and landed next to Hades, slowly it started to take on corporeal form, within seconds Zelena was standing before them,

"What, how did I get here?" Zelena looked around and met Cruella's gaze, "hello, doll, it's been awhile."

"Well this is a very touching reunion but I gotta run," Hades turned to Cruella, "I like your style, babe, thanks for the soul, I have a feeling Ursula being your trade was not by accident," a vicious smile crossed Cruella's face, "Didn't think so, and because of that if you ever need anything," a gold coin appeared in his hand and he tossed it to Cruella, "toss that into a pool of water, I won't be far behind. Well, I have dead people to attend to, see you around." The earth shook as the crack in the earth closed, Hades disappeared into a cloud of grey smoke and slithered back to the Underworld.

Maleficent grabbed Cruella's arm, "Well that would have gone a lot worse, but still bringing someone back from the Underworld could have consequences."

"Well, Regina can pay them," Zelena smiled and made her way toward them, "let the games begin."


	6. Chapter 6 It's Not easy Being, Undead

Chapter 6:

It's Not Easy Being… Undead

PRESENT DAY

Coming back from the depths of the Underworld was not an easy transition, swirling in an unending pool of dead was not Zelena's idea of a fun time, but I guess that's the price you have to pay when you live a villainous life. -_Remind me not to go back there any time soon- _Zelena faced her friend, Cruella, she looked absolutely stunning in her black and white coat and short white dress that barely met her knees. _–Why would she bring me back, after what happened between us- _Zelena couldn't wrap her mind around it, but she had to admit she missed the company of her fur draped friend, her friendship use to mean the world to the Wicked Witch. Maleficent shifted in place,

"So you're the Green Witch I've heard so much about?'

"Ah, Maleficent," Zelena circled the dark mistress, "how's that Sleeping Beauty of yours," she smiled "awake I assume." Maleficent faced Zelena,

"Just about as well as that sister of yours, still alive," she smirked, "it seems neither of our plans worked out in our favor." Maleficent was not unknown to Zelena, she knew she was former friends with her wretched sister, but it seems like Regina did the same thing Zelena did to Cruella, pushed her away. It seems a common enemy can unite three of the most unlikely allies to become a united front, but her old plan of time travel was not an option anymore, she realized now that traveling back in time now would be impossible and to risky. _–Time to die, sis- _But before she could seek out her vengeance on her sister, there was a certain Dark One she needed to take care of first and she knew exactly how to do it. Zelena turned to her Cruella and new found ally,

"We have something's we need to discuss, starting with our charming Rumple; we need to get rid of that pest once and for all." Cruella moved closer,

"Well that's a problem, darling, he is the Dark One, even united we can't kill him." Maleficent agreed,

"It would be a suicide mission."

"Oh, we aren't going to kill him, doll, we are going to do much worse than that." Maleficent and Cruella looked at one another in confusion, "we are going too trap him in an unescapable prison."

"And where, my dear, are we going to find such a powerful object."

"Why in that little shop of his, you wouldn't believe the stuff he has just lying around in there." Cruella smiled gaining confidence in Zelena's plan,

"What is this object?" Zelena moved closer to her allies,

"Pandora's Box."


	7. Ch 6 Bigger You Are, The Harder You Fall

Chapter 7:

The Bigger You Are, The Harder You Fall

PRESENT DAY

*_Rumplestiltskin!* _Cruella's voice rang in his ears, -_Damn what dos that Dalmatian want? - _responding to the call Rumple appeared in the woods outside of StoryBrooke.

"What do you want, Dearie, I am quite busy." Rumple looked around but no one was in site, "playing games are we?"

"Not games, darling." Cruella stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"Well, what do you want; I have some business to attend to in town." Maleficent spoke from behind him,

"Oh, my dear, you won't be attending to anything anytime soon, I'm afraid." Maleficent stood her ground as Rumple faced her,

"What are you talking about?" _–They couldn't actually be threatening me, who do they think they are?- _

"They are quite right, doll, you won't be going anywhere for a very long time." A voice spoke from right behind him, he turned but as soon as he did a hand grazed his check and he could no longer move. –_But that's impossible, she can't be alive- _

"I killed you."

"Oh yes, I remember it quite well, the feeling of you driving your dagger into my stomach is something I'll never forget." Zelena raised her hand revealing a black smudge on the tips of her figure, "Squid ink comes in handy when you know how to use it."

"But how? I watched you die." Zelena elegantly strode next to Cruella,

"Thanks to my spotted friend, Cruella, not anymore." Cruella put her arm on Zelena's shoulder,

"Hades can be quite helpful when you have something he wants."

"You didn't, Hades would never bring someone back from Tartarus."

"Darling, everyone wants something, and in Hades case it was revenge, so we gave him something he couldn't resist." She laughed, "In the lord of the Underworlds case, it was to get back at his brother, Poseidon. Ursula proved helpful." The two looked at each other and smirked, Maleficent came around and stood on the other side of Zelena,

"It seems like you pissed off the wrong Wicked Witch," Maleficent chuckled, "We have had enough of you and your petty deals Rumple." Zelena stuck out an open palm and an object appeared, Rumple looked shocked,

"Pandora's Box."

"Should have hid it better, doll, time to spend an eternity in complete darkness," with that Zelena waved her opposite hand over the box opening it and forcing Rumple inside, with the last black smoke vanishing inside, the box closed. The three beamed with triumph, they had done it, now to make sure he never sets foot anywhere near them again. The Silver Slippers appeared on Zelena's feet,

"Time to send him far, far away." With three clicks of her heals she transported herself to a distance world where no one would ever think about looking for the Dark One,

"Goodbye, Dearie." Saying her hateful farewell she returned to StoryBrooke.


	8. Chapter 8 Queens of Darkness

**Big thanks to everyone for reading my story I hope you are enjoying it, I'll post more chapters as soon as they are written. **

Chapter 8:

Queens of Darkness

PRESENT DAY

The Charming's had gathered the important town members in city hall, everyone needed to know about the threat looming in the woods, it affected everyone here in StoryBrooke. Regina paced behind Snow and Charming, Emma just walked in taking big strides to stand by her parents, The Queen glided in beside Snow. Charming stepped forward to speak to the audience in front of him, everyone quieted down as he began to speak,

"It seems we have a problem, Rumple…" the doors at the back of the room bursted open and entered Cruella and Maleficent side by side.

"Oh are we interrupting something," Maleficent looked at Cruella, "how very rude of us," they both laughed. Cruella stroked her black coat,

"We just wanted to drop by, seems like we have taken all of you by surprise by showing up in your quiet little town." Regina stepped forward,

"Your little act doesn't scare anyone; go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." From behind Cruella and Maleficent a new foe appeared,

"Now sis, don't be rude." Everyone in the room was speechless, Zelena now stood in between her fellow companions, "Surprised to see me?"

"This isn't possible, you died," Regina was trying to make since of the situation at hand.

"Yes I did, no thanks to Rumple."

"What are you talking about you took your own life," Emma spoke up.

"Oh, is that what that pesky little bastard made you believe, sorry dears, I didn't kill myself, after my little sister gave me a pep talk Gold showed up in my cell and preceded to plunge a dagger in my heart." Snow and Charming looked at each other in shock, "Oh but we took care of him no one is ever going to see that imp ever again." Regina walked closer to her enemies,

"You forget one thing, my dear, I have your magic," A triumphant smile lite up Regina's face.

"Oh, you mean this," a green pendant appeared in Cruella's hand, "you've always thought you were the baddest witch in town, that your magic was so powerful, well it's not." She laughed, "I broke through your protection spell, you should try using something more powerful next time." She handed the pendant to Zelena. Zelena placed the pendant around her neck and was enveloped in a green glow, she staggered back a bit then regained her balance, Maleficent smiled,

"Seems our Wicked Witch has just returned to full power." Charming spoke up,

"Who do you think you are threatening us in our own town?" Maleficent stepped forward,

"Why, we are the Queens of Darkness, and you haven't seen the last of us." Maleficent raised both of her hands and the three witches vanished in a black cloud.


	9. Chapter 9 We're Off to See Zelena

Chapter 9

Oh, We're Off To See… Zelena

A LONG TIME AGO IN OZ

Cruella watched as Zelena circled the enchanted glass on the floor, watching Regina practice magic with the Dark One at her side. Zelena had finally revealed her past to Cruella about her little sister, ever since then all Zelena could do was envy over her. Cruella was getting sick of hearing her constant complaints about The Queen, Cruella had been in Oz for weeks now, and minus Zelena's obsession with Regina she loved it here. She had no enemies or people to impress, and being with Zelena was the most fun Cruella has had in a long time, she felt so comfortable around her.

"Would you stop peering into that glass, darling, you're giving me a head ache." Zelena looked up from her task,

"I'm sorry, dear," she waved her hand over the floor and the images disappeared, "what would you like to do today." She turned around and looked back at the floor, Cruella let out a sigh of frustration,

"Would you stop thinking about Regina for one second," the words came out more harshly than Cruella expected.

"I thought you understood, it's her fault for what happened to me." Zelena replied spitefully. Cruella had, had enough all her frustrations pushed to the fore front of her mind,

"Enough Zelena, your obsession with The Queen has gone too far, I don't like her either but she doesn't occupy every waking thought in my mind."

"Oh, you don't understand, you're just a simple fool." The words stung Cruella, hurt was clear on her face,

"Maybe, darling, but at least I can get on with my life and not envy over some idiotic Queen." Cruella stabbed back at her friend, anger showed on Zelena's friend.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Zelena moved toward her spiteful friend, "you are, I can see it in your eyes." Cruella turned away, trying to hide the truth of what Zelena said,

"You really have no idea do you," Cruella looked over her shoulder, Zelena looked up and felt a little confused, "you can't see past your jealousy of Regina." Cruella turned back to face Zelena, hurt on her face, "We could be happy, just the two of us, forget about Regina." At that moment she realized what Cruella was talking about, all her efforts to find a way to fix her troubled past had blinded her to Cruella's feelings toward her. "I can't take this anymore, Zelena, take me back." Zelena looked into the blue eyes of her friend,

"What?"

"Take me back to the Enchanted Forest; I don't want to stay in Oz anymore."

"You mean you don't want to stay with me anymore," what Cruella said stung Zelena in a way she wasn't suspecting, but she straightened her back and tried to save face, "fine, I'll send you back to the Enchanted Forest." She clicked her heels three times, and they both appeared back in Cruella's world, looking Cruella straight on she lifted her chin, "Goodbye Cruella." Three clicks later she materialized back in her chamber, sinking down into a chair tears welled in Zelena's eyes, -_what have I done-._

_PRESENT DAY_

Zelena watched Cruella move gracefully around the lair they had conjured for their hideaway from those imbeciles in town, she was stunning, Zelena recalled the night she sent her away, a night she often thought about. –_She must really need my help to bring me back from the dead- _She didn't regret trying to seek her vengeance on Regina, but she did regret not revealing her feelings to Cruella when she had the chance, -_what a fool I was-. _Cruella made her way out of there hide-a-way into the night air, Zelena got up and followed her into the chilly evening.

"Cruella, wait," she turned around moonlight outlining her fabulous figure.

"Yes, darling," she put a gloved had on her hip, Zelena moved closer to her until they were only an arm's reach from one another.

"Why did you do it, why did you bring me back?" her face was soft Zelena wanted to reach out and take Cruella's hand but she resisted.

"I needed your help," Cruella shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Is that all it was?" Zelena's face softened.

"Why of course, dear." Cruella's face told a different story.

"You were always a bad liar, doll." Zelena closed the space between them, "why did you really bring me back?"

"You don't care; you proved that by leaving me in the Enchanted Forest and never coming back." She turned to leave, but Zelena caught up and stopped her,

"I was a fool, I couldn't see what was right in front of my face," she placed a gentle hand under Cruella's chin. Cruella turned,

"Don't," Zelena place a hand on Cruella's should, "I can't take another heartache."

"I was wrong to do what I did, I know that now, please let me make it up to you."

"You never came back!" Cruella's anger surfaced, "you left me thinking I was nothing more than just a commoner to you," a tear dropped from the corner of her eye. Zelena's hand reached up and caressed her face, Cruella welcomed the gesture.

"I'm so sorry, I can't undo the past but I can fix the future, if you'll let me" their eyes locked. Suddenly Zelena's lips were on Cruella's, but she didn't fight it, passion rose between the pair. Finally drawing back they melted into a loving embrace,

"Forgive me," Zelena met Cruella's eyes,

"I already have."


	10. Chapter 10 Changing Tides

Chapter 10:

Changing Tides

PRESENT DAY

Something had changed in Zelena and Cruella, they spent more time with each other and seemed to care less and less about the plans Maleficent was scheming against Regina. –_What has gotten into those two- _she turned her back on the two villains who were being awfully touchy with each other, scowling at the outwardly show of affection. She had found a way to hurt Regina, a way that she would never recover from. She smiled, -_that brat of hers- _Regina would do anything for her precious Henry, _-we'll see how much you really love your son-. _Maleficent strode out into the morning sun leaving her friends behind.

Cruella watched as Maleficent left the two of them in peace, she felt Zelena take her hand, "We have to tell her," Zelena leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know, darling, our mistress of the dark is not going to be all too thrilled about our news."

"It's time for our happy ending, and we aren't going to get that trying to murder everyone in town," she smirked, "we most definitely aren't turning over a new leaf, but seeking vengeance is only going to get one of us killed, as much as I hate that sister of mine, going back to the Underworld is something I want to avoid."

"I can only bring you back from the dead so many times," Cruella held her lovers face in her hand.

"I won't put you in danger, doll, you are more important than that Evil Queen." Her hatred for Regina still ran deep but not as deep as the love forming for Cruella.

"Maleficent won't see it that way, she had no idea that the only reason I joined her little band wagon was so I could find the Black Candle here in StoryBrooke to summon Hades."

"Terrifying the town was just an added bonus I assume?"

"Oh, of course, dear." Cruella chuckled. Zelena looked over her shoulder,

"I wonder when she'll be back," looking back at Cruella she gave her a slight grin; swiftly she moved on top of her lover and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Internal fire flared between the two, Cruella let out a slight moan,

"Who cares," they both laughed and fell back on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11 Turning Tables

Chapter 11:

Turning Tables

ALONG TIME AGO IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST

Regina seemed to be on a war path to find the dark curse, despite Maleficent's efforts to try and veer her away from her plans, her efforts were in vain. She missed how it used to be with Regina before Snow was the only thought on Regina's mind, for the first time in a very long time she was actually happy but it hadn't lasted long. Sadness over came Maleficent, _-why can't things ever last-_at that moment Regina appear, a smile came across Maleficent's face,

"Hello, my pet," Maleficent stood and gave Regina a longing kiss, but something seem off with The Queen,

"Hello, dear," Regina leaned in to place a hard kiss on her lips, entangling themselves in each other's embrace for several moments.

"I'm glad you came by, it's been awhile," Maleficent put her hand in Regina's. Something was off, she looked into Regina's eyes and they seemed distant, cold even. Regina released her hand from Maleficent's, her face hard,

"Yes, I've had some business to attend to, found out some very interesting things from our lovely Rumple," tension rose between the two lovers, "he told me all about this Dark Curse, and where to find it." Maleficent went cold, "But you already knew that didn't you, dear."

"You are mistaken…"

"Don't lie to me anymore Maleficent, I know you have it," Regina balled her fists, anger seemed to radiate from The Queen, "you knew I wanted that curse, and still you kept it from me, why?"

"Your hatred for Snow has blinded you Regina, that curse cannot be released, not ever!"

"You will give me that curse, I'll give you some time to think it over," spite laced her voice, "I wouldn't want to have to take it by force, hurting you would bring me no pleasure," Regina took Maleficent's face in her hand, "but I will if I have to." Removing her hand she dissipated into a purple cloud.

PRESENT DAY

Maleficent recalled the day Regina choose the curse over her, _-after I'm finished, she'll get the ending she deserves- _Maleficent strode back into the magically hidden cave, Cruella and Zelena must be asleep on their beds behind the curtain to her left. She made her way to wake the two but stopped as she drew one curtain open, lying on the bed entangled in each other's arms was Cruella and Zelena. Closing the red drapes things started to come into focus, _-Cruella, you sly little Dalmatian-_ a slight smile crossed her lips, she now understood the hand holding and longing glances between the two women. She felt a sudden ping of jealousy for the pair, _-Cruella is my friend, I should be happy for her- _and she was but at that moment and every moment since Regina trapped her under StoryBrooke, the only real thing she cared about was making Regina suffer as she had. A rustling came from behind the curtain as a disheveled Cruella emerged; startled she jumped at seeing her devious friend,

"Maleficent, darling, you gave me a fright," a flush of embarrassment came across her face.

"Well, well, you and our green friend seem to be getting rather close," she smirked and pointed at Cruella's blouse, "you may want to button up, dear," Maleficent chuckled. Cruella looked down and fixed her top, then grabbing her white coat from the rack to her right she draped it over her shoulders.

"It does seem that way," she looked back behind her, "we have been catching up."

"Oh, I can see that, but not much talking seems to be going on."

"No, not much of that has been going on," Maleficent had never seen Cruella in such a playful mood. From behind Cruella, Zelena came through the curtain smoothing out her dress,

"Oh, hello," she seemed uneasy at seeing Maleficent catch her in such a state; she glanced at her partner, "didn't know you were here, doll."

"No worries, I just came back and ran into Cruella, seems she was waking up from a slight nap," Maleficent tried to conceal a smile but failed. Maleficent walked over to the nearest chair and sat down crossing her legs, "we have some plans we need to discuss regarding our lovely Queen." Cruella and Zelena exchanged glances,

"Yes, darling we do," Both witches shifted their positions uncomfortably.

"Something the matter, dears?"

"Maleficent," Cruella began, "we…we aren't going through with your plan." Anger rose in Maleficent,

"What!" She shot up, "what do you mean, we had an agreement, you said you would help me capture that brat of hers." Zelena spoke,

"We understand your anger, trust me, we do but we see now that risking our lives isn't worth it if one of us gets hurt." Cruella stepped forward,

"And it's not worth your life either, I don't want to see you get hurt," she tried to step closer but Maleficent rose up her staff, "if you're not with me, my loves, you're against me." With a wave of her hand the two flew back out of the cave and the shimmering enchantment disappeared.

"Damn," Zelena said brushing herself off, "she moved the hide out."

"It seems our plan of trying to change our dear Maleficent's mind has gone up in smoke." Zelena moved near her new found love,

"She's going to get herself killed; it's her against an entire town." Cruella nodded in agreement,

"We can't let that happen."


	12. Chapter 12 Help From An Unlikely Place

Chapter 12

Help From An Unlikely Place

Ever since the threat from "the Queens of Darkness", Regina hadn't let Henry stay with her, she was afraid it would be too dangerous and she trusted Emma to keep him safe. Odd how much she trusted Emma, considering how she used to hate the woman, she wouldn't exactly call her a friend but she had come to think of Emma as somewhat of a companion. Her hatred had reemerged for the "white knight" when she mistakenly brought back Marian from the past, but it had fading to a mere simmer. The thought of Robin brought a tear to the Queens eye, but she forced it back, she knew what she had done for Marian was right and constantly thinking about her lose would only bring her more pain.

"All you seem to do these days is sulk, sis." Zelena appeared sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Quite right, Darling, seems your happy ending will never come," Cruella came from behind her and sat next to her on the couch. Regina tensed and fireballs appeared in her hands. "You can put those out, dear, we aren't here to fight," she shifted her fur coat.

"Well, then why the hell are you here?"

"To help a friend, and in this case it seems it helps you as well." Zelena leaned back searching the room with her eyes.

"Help me how, as I recall, not that long ago you both threatened to destroy me," she shot both of them a hateful stare, "or had I imagined that whole affair."

"You are right, our hatred for you has not subsided, but you are no longer at the forefront of our thoughts," Zelena turned her head back to look Regina in the eyes.

"Well what could be so important to the both of you that you can put aside your hate for me?" Regina noticed Cruella and Zelena look at one another, a look she had once shared between herself and Robin, then she understood. "You two," she waved a figure between the two, "together?"

"Surprised are we, darling?" Cruella shifted in her spot.

"Maleficent has gone too far, and I wasn't willing to risk Cruella's life trying to kill you. I've already seen how that can play out and do not wish that fate upon her." Zelena gave a soft glance at her lover, "so we are here to help you." Cruella spoke,

"But only if you meet one demand."

"And what would that be?" Regina eased back no longer feeling as threatened.

"Maleficent won't be killed," Cruella looked stern her face not willing to negotiate.

"There was a time, you see, when Maleficent meant a great deal to me, and she still does, I do not want to see her harmed either, but she may not give us a chance."

"We can stop her, if we work together," Zelena leaned forward, "no one has to die."

"Well, my dears, it seems like for once we have a common goal," she laughed, "let's try not to tear each other to pieces, as tempting as it may be." The three villains smiled_, -help does seem to come from the most unlikely places these days-. _


	13. Chapter 13 Villains and Heroes

Chapter 13

Villains and Heroes

PRESENT DAY

_-Those fools, how could they do this to me, after all the work we have put into getting to StoryBrooke_- She grimaced, but she soon would have exactly what she needed, she held out her arm and a sleek black raven landed on her hand, she pet the birds feathers,

"We are almost ready, my pet, things will be over soon." The raven flew off her hand, "let the final game begin," with that a dark cloud enveloped her and she was gone.

**Back in Storybrooke**

Regina had a difficult time explaining the situation to the Charming's and Emma, but here they all were, villains and heroes working together, _-I never thought I would see this_-. The Charming's were uneasy, never letting Cruella or Zelena out of their site, Emma looked more at ease, she seemed to trust Regina's judgment more than her parents.

"Are we just going to sit around, we should be out looking for Maleficent, not waiting around for her to attack us," Cruella had no patience she wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

"We have absolutely no idea where she might be, sticking together is the best plan," Charming replied.

"You heroes and sticking together," Zelena shook her head peering back at Charming with a distasteful look on her face. "By the way, doll, how is that baby of yours, finally give it a name." The villainous pair shot each other a laughing glance, both amused at Zelena's remark.

"How dare you mention our son, after you tried to kill him," Snow shot back at the Wicked Witch.

"Guys, let's not fight, I know we all have our issues with one another but we can deal with those later," she turned to Zelena, "and his name is Neal."

"Oh how very quaint, naming him after Rumple's precious Baelfire." The mention of Neal stung Emma, Henry came in from the other room, he looked around at everyone in front of him,

"Okay, I'm not gunna lie, this is pretty cool."

"What is kid?"

"Oh, come on you do realize that's Cruella De Vil," he pointed at Cruella; "how cool is that," she gave him an evil grin.

"I'm touched at the complement, darling," she put a gloved hand on her hip.

"No such complement for me, doll," Zelena smirked.

"You had your flying monkeys try and kill us," Henry gave her a sideways glance.

"True enough," Zelena shrugged her shoulders. Cruella moved next to Regina,

"Never took you for the mothering kind," Cruella glanced back at Henry.

"We all change, dear."

"I can see that, but he does seem awfully excited to work with a villain," Regina laughed,

"101 Dalmatians was always his favorite, he was excited to hear that you didn't actually try and murder puppies to make a fur coat." From behind them Emma spoke,

"I should get Henry out of here, he needs to be somewhere out of the line of fire." But cut off from saying anything more the lights flickered,

"Leaving so soon," Maleficent's voice echoed around them, then a cloud of smoke appeared and Maleficent stood before them blocking their way out, "things are about to get interesting."


	14. Chapter 14 What Lies Beneath

I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING, I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. THIS IS MY FIRST BUT DEFINATLY NOT MY LAST STORY. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER TO MY SO ENJOY GUYS!

Chapter 14:

What Lies Beneath

PRESENT DAY

Maleficent peered at her former allies, her glare turned toward her former lover,

"Let's begin shall we," she raised a hand and a swarm of ravens blew in from behind her covering the celling, "time to pay for your past, Regina." The swarm nose-dived from the air forming a black funnel around Henry; Regina tried to intervene but was flung backwards as the swarm disappeared.

"Henry! Where is he?" Maleficent laughed,

"He's where you left me for all those long years, if you want your son back you'll come alone or the consequences will be dire." The dark mistress was enveloped in black smoke, Regina turned toward the rest of her allies,

"Maleficent means what she said, stay away from the tunnels, I'll get Henry back." Emma stepped forward,

"You can't go alone, you'll need our help."

"No! She'll kill him, I can handle her, you have to trust me." Raising her hands she poofed away to meet her old friend.

THE CAVERN UNDER STORYBROOKE

Maleficent had no real intensions to kill the boy, though she wasn't against making the boy suffer to get Regina to bend to her will,

"Stop struggling, you will never break free," The boy kept fighting against his restraints, "have it your way, dear." She shrugged, "your mother will be here soon, and she'll do anything to make sure nothing happens to you." The boy tried to say something but was muffled, "Oh, right," she waved her hand and the boy could speak again.

"My mom is coming, both of them, and you're not going to stand a chance."

"Shut up you little brat," she leaned to meet him at eye level, "and your mom is coming alone, and she won't stand a chance, not when I have you as leverage."

"Give me back my son!" Regina stood before her fire in her eyes ready for a fight.

"Come to meet your maker I see, that's the only way your son will see the light of day again." Regina took a small step forward,

"Maleficent, listen to me, you don't have to do this, you're not a killer, please let him go."

"Ha, I don't think so, my pet." The pain in Regina's eyes at seeing her son in distress was stricken across her face, Maleficent was a bit taken back by the love she showed for her son. This was not something Maleficent was used to see out of The Queen who was usually ice cold and unemotional.

"I know what I did to you was wrong, I see that now but my hatred clouded my judgment, just like it's clouding yours now."

"Nothing is clouding my judgment."

"Let go of your hate Maleficent, it's leading you down a path to get yourself killed, Cruella and Zelena knew that, that's why they came to us."

"Those fools betrayed me, left me to do this on my own."

"Don't you see, the only way they would only help us was under one condition."

"And what would that be?" she questioned.

"That nothing would happen to you," Maleficent wasn't expecting her response, "they are your friends, they don't want you to get hurt." Maleficent looked down trying to decide her next move, she looked to her left at the boy, she remembered how Regina's hatred had lead her down a path that took her away from everything, including her happiness,_-do I really want to become that- _Maleficent pointed a hand at Henry, the spell binding him was released. He ran to his mother,

"Mom," he hugged her, Regina looked up,

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around her son. Her sudden change of heart was mixed with her hatred; the memories of how good of friends they used to be came to mind, all the warm loving times they spent together but then she looked around. This place, this place she had spent so much time in brought back dark thoughts, the loneliness and hate reemerged. She looked up spite in her eyes, -_enough! - _She threw Henry across the room, her eyes ablaze,

"This ends here, your plan to make me feel sorry for you will not work." She sent Regina flying backwards, skidding across the ground she came to a tumbling halt, she picked herself off the ground, noticing Emma, her family, and the two villains entering the cavern. But Maleficent wasn't going to give Regina a chance to fight back, she was distracted and her chance emerged, she threw a flaming fireball across the room.

Regina saw the attack too late and knew this was the end, but from her side someone pushed her out of the way.

Maleficent didn't see Henry until it was too late, he shoved his mother out of danger and the fire ball struck him in the chest, he collapsed on the stop, Emma rushed to her son. Maleficent couldn't believe the scene unfolding in front of her, Regina and Emma held Henry in their arms, he lay motionless with his mother's crying over him.

"What have I done?" Maleficent stood motionless, Cruella and Zelena rushed to her side each grabbing her before she could collapse, "What have I done," she repeated looking at both of her friends.

"Maleficent…" Cruella began but couldn't find the words. At that moment Maleficent recalled their little encounter with the lord of the Underworld.

"Hades," she looked at Zelena then to Cruella, "Hades, he gave you that coin to call him, let me have it." A slight look of confusion came across Cruella's face, but then she understood.

"Maleficent, he'll ask for a soul in exchange." Zelena said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, give it to me, Cruella." She reached into a pocket and retrieved the coin. The Charming's faced Maleficent,

"How could you, he didn't do anything wrong, you, you," Snow sobbed, "killed him!" Everyone turned to face her ready to make her pay for what she had done.

"I didn't mean to, I'm, I'm sorry." Regina stood,

"You murderer! You killed my son." She came toward her but Zelena and Cruella blocked her path,

"Wait, sis, she's going to fix this." Zelena wrapped her arm around Regina to keep her from going any further, Regina did something unexpected and put her head into Zelena's shoulder, both villain's holding her up in the process.

"What are you talking about?" Tears stained her face. Everyone turned to Maleficent as she tossed the coin into a pool of water. The ground shook splitting the rock beneath their feet creating a small crack in the ground, grey mist arose. Hades now stood before them, blue fire ablaze around him,

"Didn't expect you to be calling so soon, but hey, I get it, you missed me," he glided closer, "it's the hair right, the chicks dig the hair." Everyone seemed glued to their stops, he turned to the others, "some new faces I see, excuse the rudeness," he bowed, "I'm Hades, king of the undead," he grinned.

"Hades…" Regina looked completely taken back.

"Well, well Regina, the Evil Queen in the flesh, gotta tell you I'm a big fan," he stood before her, "you've sent me a lot of business over the years, slowed down a bit lately but , hey, what are you gunna do." He moved away from The Queen and into middle of the area so everyone could see him, "I don't believe it was you," he pointed to Cruella, "who called me, so babe, who was it?"

"It was me," Maleficent moved out from the grip of her two friends.

"Ah, Maleficent," he gave her a once over glance, "black sure is your color, how may I help you?"

"I need you to bring Henry back," Hades turned to the child lying in Emma's arms.

"Why would I do that, babe, I'm not into charity." Regina stepped in,

"You can take me, just bring him back." Hades seemed interested,

"Well, now we might have a deal then."

"No! You're going to take me," Maleficent said putting herself between Hades and Regina, "this is my fault," she turned to Regina, "Regina, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen," she looked down and Regina reached out and took her hand,

"This is just as much my fault, I sent you down here during the curse, but you don't have to do this I'll…"

"No, I will go; you need to be here for your son," she looked her in the eyes, "goodbye Regina." Releasing he hands from Regina's she faced Hades.

"I'm ready." With a wave of his hand Maleficent collapsed,

"I'm such a sucker for a good sacrifice, now for the kid," he snapped his fingers and Henry shot up with a gasp, his family rushed to his side.

"Deal fulfilled," he turned to the two villains, "Cruella, babe, I see you've found love at last, damn, was hoping you would be charmed by my devilish good looks." He smirked, and faced everyone, "Well kids time does fly when you are having a good time, but I have souls and dead people who are calling, see you around!" He gave everyone a wink and he along with Maleficent's body turned into grey smoke and went back down to the Underworld as the gap closed.

Everyone couldn't believe what had just happened, Henry rose looking around at his family, Cruella looked at Zelena with a confused look on her face,

"Why would Hades take her body back with him back to the Underworld?" Zelena said looking at the stop where Maleficent had laid.

"That, darling, is a very good question."

THE UNDERWORLD

Maleficent woke with a jolt onto a cold floor, her surroundings were unfamiliar,

"What the hell?"

"Tartarus, actually," Hades stuck out a hand to help her up, she took it,

"Am I dead," she looked around and was astonished at what she saw; she was in a magnificent what seemed to her to be a palace.

"No not dead, I have better use for you alive, you see a war is about to start and I don't have time to recruit by myself, you are a very powerful sorceress, and with these," two iron shackles appeared on her arms, "you will become even more powerful than you could possibly image."

"What are they," she questioned.

"The shackles of bondage, you see babe, you gave your soul to me, so now I own you. So whatever I say you basically have no choice but to obey, but don't worry we'll have fun." He eased back away from his new found slave, "and your first task is too go see a river guardian about a deal, see you soon."

THE END

OKAY GUYS DON'T WORRY I AM WRITING A SEQUEL STORY, IT'S GOING TO BE CALLED **CLASH OF THE GODS**, SO GET READY FOR THAT I'LL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER SOON. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AND TUNE IN FOR MY NEXT ONE, IT'LL BE OUT SOON!


End file.
